


The City Of Night Vale

by Kelo51



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo51/pseuds/Kelo51
Summary: There is a fact about Night Vale no fully sentient being knows.
Kudos: 15





	The City Of Night Vale

There was a fact about Night Vale no fully sentient being knew.

Of course, the people (and other creatures) in the city had many secrets. But this secret was different. After all, even the most well kept secrets need at lease one person to keep them. 

This fact was about the city itself. And it was never to be known by it's residents. 

The city was alive.

Not the creatures in it, the city itself. It was slumbering and just barely sentient, but it _was_ alive.

The earthquakes that no one felt were the city thrashing in its sleep, indignant.

For there was one thing about Night Vale. 

It hated most of it's residents.

Not all, surely. It was actually rather fond of some of them, such as Cecil and Carlos. 

But the hooded figures, the helicopters depicting birds of pray diving? 

It wanted it's residents to be safe and cared for, not to live in fear. 

It hates the government for daring to even **think** about harming it's precious residents. 

And one day, Night Vale will wake up.

And those who have harmed others will be reduced to ash


End file.
